Stumbling Onto Secrets
by MarauderMcGonagall
Summary: It's the Marauders sixth year at Hogwarts but, things are changing: The Marauders have been split in two. James and Remus are furious with Sirius after he tells Snape to go through the Whomping Willow where 'Moony' is. Is this the end of the Marauders?
1. Chapter 1

James Potter staggered towards the Gryffindor Common Room, his arms aching. That last detention with Sprout had been hell. He didn't even justly deserve it! The nerve of Professor Sprout to even _suggest_ that he had knocked Severus Snape headfirst straight into the open mouth of a Fanged Geranium, in the Greenhouse, on purpose. Actually, he had been aiming for the Snargaluff Stumps…but nobody needed to know that.

"Oh well. At least Snivellus got what he deserved!" muttered James to himself, as he mentally pictured the image of Snape's wildly struggling body, whilst the head was submerged in leaves.

He entered the Common Room and looked around. He spotted Sirius and Peter looking out of one of windows that overlooked the grounds. They were both laughing wildly.

"Hey Padfoot, Wormtail…Uh, guys?" asked James uncertainly, whilst Sirius and Peter continued to snigger uncontrollably. "Why are you laughing?"

Sirius turned towards him, his eyes glowing with suppressed delight.

"Well, Wormtail and I were thinking and-" started Sirius.

"That's a first!" exclaimed James, smiling.

"Shut up, Prongs. Yeah, so we were thinking that our ol' buddy, Snivellus needed to be paid back for what he did to you…"

"What did you come up with?" asked James, excitedly, eager for revenge.

"Well, we needed Moony first–" said Sirius, but he was interrupted again.

"Now that you mentioned him, where is Moony?" asked James.

"He had to look after his 'furry little problem', Prongs," stated Sirius, casually.

James stared at Sirius and Peter. He had completely forgotten about it whilst serving his detention, but why had Sirius and Peter not gone to help Remus in his time of need? Didn't they know how much Remus needed them?

"Why aren't you – er – helping him?" asked James, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

"He won't need help tonight," said Sirius, his voice becoming higher than usual with excitement.

"Definitely not!" said Peter.

"What? Why not?" asked James, suspiciously.

"Because Snivellus went!" Sirius choked out.

James went rigidly still.

"What? W-went where?"

"Don't be so thick, Prongs!" exclaimed Sirius, still smiling widely. "Went to 'visit' Moony of course!"

"WHAT!" shouted James, again. "Sirius, what did you tell him?"

Sirius blinked. James hadn't called him 'Sirius' for the past four years.

"Calm down, Prongs–" whispered Peter.

"Calm down? This oaf here just told Snape to go to Moony and you actually found it funny?" yelled James, attracting odd stares from around the room.

"Shhhhhh…Prongs. Don't take it so seriously. I just told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow if he wanted to find out where Moony went every month." said Sirius, an annoyed look on his face.

"Just…just told Snape? You bloody idiot! Do you even know what will happen down there? I can't believe you would sink so low! And you, Peter, laughing along with him!" James shouted.

People all around the Common Room openly gaped as they watched the three inseparable friends fighting for the first time.

James turned his back on Sirius, who looked angry and Peter, who looked scared and ran out of the Common Room, completely ignoring the shocked stares around him and Sirius' yell of, "James, where the hell are you going?"

James ran faster than he ever had in his life, jumping the stairs and tearing along corridors. He never even noticed Professor McGonagall, who shouted at him to stop running, therefore missing the look of confusion and worry on her face as he doubled his speed and sprinted around the next corner.

He had to get there in time. _Please don't let it be too late. Please don't let ME be too late_, he thought. How could Sirius have been so stupid? He actually told Snape! Told him in cold blood, without a thought of what would be the consequences for Remus. What next? Publicly announcing it to the whole school? As if Remus didn't have enough to worry about right now.

James threw open the huge front doors and sped across the lawns. Maybe he could transform now? No, that would be too risky in the open air with no covering nearby.

The Whomping Willow came into view. How long ago had Snape entered the tree? It couldn't have been too long ago, James reasoned. He still had to go along the passage until he reached the trapdoor to the Shrieking Shack. James reached the tree and looked around wildly. Grabbing a nearby branch, he prodded the knot on the base of the tree so hard that the branch snapped in two. The tree stopped moving immediately.

James ran into the hole at the base of the tree and dashed along the passageway. His legs were aching. Every breath he took pierced his lungs.

"Can't – stop," he muttered. "Have – to – get – to – Snape."

Then James saw him. Walking ahead, as though he had not a care in the world. _Well that's going to change_, thought James grimly.

"Sniv– I mean, Snape!" James yelled. "Stop! You can't go there. Sirius was – he was lying to you! There's nothing there!"

Snape spun around. "Then why are you coming after me, Potter?" he snarled. "Did your blood-traitor pal get cold feet?" I always knew his heroic front was all a self-centred act!"

"No! I – he –" James struggled for words. "You're making a bloody mistake!" he blurted. _Smooth, James. Real smooth_, he thought.

"Don't talk to me about mistakes, Potter. Your whole life was a mistake! Well, for once I will have the upper hand and you…let's just say you will lose your lower half!" Snape yelled and he whipped out his wand and shouted, "Locomotor Mortis!"

James' legs snapped together and he fell over backwards, unable to keep his balance. Snape started to run for the end of the passage. James struggled to reach his wand. His hand entered the pocket of his right, stiff pants leg slowly and with great difficulty he managed to pull out his wand and perform the counter-curse.

Jumping to his feet, James ran down the passage, after Snape. Those precious few seconds he had spent on the floor had felt like an eternity to him. Snape would surely have reached the trapdoor by now.

Then, James saw him ahead. Snape was lifting the trapdoor and stepping into the room.

"NO! DON'T!" James yelled, but it was too late. He saw Snape freeze as he spotted what was lurking in the corner of the dusty room.

Moony.

But, this side of Moony had yellow eyes, bared, dripping teeth and a body covered with matted, bloody fur.

Snape, too paralysed to move, stared in silent fear at the advancing werewolf. The werewolf pounced, Snape yelled and James pushed Snape out of the way, back through the trapdoor and into the secret passage. The werewolf advanced on James and leapt yet again. James dived for the trapdoor, his Quidditch reflexes kicking in, but one of the werewolf's claws ripped into his shoulder. Yelling in pain, James fell through the trapdoor and slammed it shut.

James looked around, sweat and tears blurring his vision. Snape had already started running for the tree exit.

"Snape!" yelled James. "Snape! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!"

"You wait, Potter! YOU WAIT! Soon the whole school will know that Black tried to kill me and that Lupin is a werewolf! All of you were in on this! All of you plotted for me to die!" snarled Snape, manically, an odd glint in his eyes.

"What? I had NOTHING to do with this crap!" shouted James.

"Don't lie to me, Potter!" Snape screamed.

He ran out of the passage but, in his haste to put as much space between himself and Remus, he forgot to press the knot on the tree trunk.

Snape ran headfirst into a barrage of flailing branches. He was immediately struck from behind by an enormous branch, thrown forward a few feet out of the tree's range and slumped on the ground, unconscious.

James pressed the knot on the trunk and once again, the tree stopped moving. Walking closer to Snape's still body, James couldn't stop the small grin that passed over his face.

"I guess Snape got what he deserved," muttered James, almost inaudibly.

But, suddenly, the full realisation of what had just happened hit James with the force of a speeding bludger. Snape had seen Moony. What would happen now?

James breathing became laboured and his head started to swim. Now that the danger was over, James became aware of the sharp pain in his right arm. Looking down, James saw a long, deep gash that ran right through his shoulder and stopped at the point of his elbow. Blood was soaking through his already sweat-drenched robes.

He started to feel dizzy. Everything was spinning. His whole body was aching. The last thing James heard was a howl. A howl that held madness and grief. The howl of one of his best friends.

Then peaceful darkness fluttered over him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 for you guys. Enjoy!

James shifted slightly. He was lying on something soft and comfortable. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was in the Hospital Wing. On the bed next to him lay a very cut and bruised Remus, who at the moment, was sleeping peacefully.

Gazing at Remus, the events of last night suddenly crashed onto James' mind. He glanced at the remaining beds. They were all empty. _Where the heck is Snape_, he thought. _Was he, at this very moment, spreading the news of Remus' condition to the whole school? _James sat up abruptly in his bed and kicked back the covers. He had to find Snape now. But, that hope was shattered when he saw Madam Pomfrey come out of her office and start walking towards him.

"Ah, Mr Potter," she said. "You're awake."

"Er – yeah. So can I go?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" she snapped. "I still have to check you over first."

"You let Snape leave!"

"Mr Snape only suffered a slight blow to the back of his head. As he woke up early, I gave him his check up first and he left!"

"But I – I have to do something important!" said James, desperately.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you tried doing all those dangerous stunts around the Whomping Willow, shouldn't you? I don't know what the both of you were thinking. Probably a dare to see who could touch the tree trunk first, I suppose!" she huffed irritably. "Well, that's what Mr Black said when he levitated you and Mr Snape in here last night. At about twelve o'clock I might add–" she told him, as she checked his shoulder and reapplied the bandages.

"Wait…Sirius brought me here?" interrupted James.

"Yes. He kept on muttering about you being irresponsible. Well, I can't argue with him there. The number of times I've had you in here! I've practically reserved this bed for you! Anyway, I believe 'goody-goody' were his exact words to be precise. Of all the words to describe you! He's never been more wrong!" she said absently.

James felt a fresh surge of anger course through him. So, Sirius had called him a 'goody-goody'. This whole thing was Sirius' fault! Not to mention the fact that Peter hadn't tried to stop him.

"Aren't you done yet?" burst out James, suddenly.

Remus shifted in his bed.

"Be quiet, please! Mr Lupin had a worse than usual time last night. He needs his rest!"

"Sorry," mumbled James. "I just wanted to know whether or not I could leave?" he said, trying to inject some politeness into his voice, even though his insides were shaking with anger.

"You may. But, your arm will be stiff for a few days, so don't put to much stress on it!" she warned as James walked out of the Hospital Wing as fast as he could, without actually running.

It only took a few seconds for James to realise that he had no idea where he was going. Snape could be anywhere.

"Dumbledore," murmured James to himself. "He's the only person who can stop Snape."

James walked along the silent corridors. It was an early Sunday morning and everyone was lying in. It was only when James reached the gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office when he remembered that he didn't know the password.

"Great," muttered James. His already bad day was just getting worse.

"Ummm…Acid Pop?"

Nothing happened.

"Sugar Quill?"

Nothing happened.

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum? Cauldron Cake? Cockroach Cluster? Fizzing Whizzbee? Chocolate Frog?"

Nothing happened.

"OH, COME ON!" shouted James. "I bet by the time I actually find out what the password is it's going to be something really stupid like – I don't know – ICE MICE!"

The gargoyle moved aside.

James blinked and he stepped onto the spiralling staircase.

"Mental," he said to himself. "Absolutely mental."

He reached the top and knocked on the office door.

Dumbledore's calm voice said, "Enter,"

James stepped into the room and with a great shock, he saw Snape already sitting in one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore. They glared at each other, both of them sending out waves of hatred.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and James snapped back to reality.

"I think I know why you are here, Mr Potter," said Dumbledore, gesturing at James to sit down.

He sat himself on the chair furthest away from Snape.

"Y-you do?" asked James.

"Yes. Mr Snape has just informed me about what happened last night and –"

"Whatever he told you was a lie!" interrupted James, loudly. Snape glared at him.

"Well, then I am wrong when I say that a certain Mr Black told Mr Snape to go to the Shrieking Shack where another one of your friend's, Mr Lupin, already was, in the form of a werewolf?" said Dumbledore, calmly.

James blushed. "Well…no, but Remus had nothing to do with it!"

Dumbledore stared straight into James' hazel eyes. Snape coughed sceptically in his chair. James rounded on him.

"Well, if you hadn't been so damn nosy in the first place, none of this would have happened!" shouted James.

Snape opened his mouth in a snarl, but Dumbledore intervened.

"I think," he said quietly, "that there has been enough fighting last night. Wouldn't you agree boys?"

Neither of them said anything, but Snape closed his mouth angrily.

"Professor, I just came to ask you whether you could make sure that Snape doesn't tell anyone about what he saw last night!" said James quickly, after a moment's pause.

"If you think that for one moment I am not going to tell anyone, you must be –" Snape yelled.

"James is right, Severus," said Dumbledore softly. "Remus will tell people when he is ready. It is not for you to spread around something he has been trying to hide for the past five years."

"But he tried to kill me!"

James shifted angrily in his chair again but, he didn't say anything after receiving a warning glance from Dumbledore.

"Mr Lupin had no control over his actions and therefore cannot be punished," Dumbledore said quietly. "Now, I must have your word Severus. Give me your word that you will not tell anyone about what you saw."

"But –"

"Your word, Severus!"

"Fine," mumbled Snape, eyes darkening. "You have my word."

'Thank you. I expect you to stick to that word, Severus," said Dumbledore. "You may both leave."

Snape left the room first. James followed but, turned around at the office door and faced Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor," he said.

"You're welcome, James," replied Dumbledore, though the usual twinkle had disappeared from his eyes.

James left the office, not noticing the small sigh that unwillingly escaped Dumbledore's lips.

Ten minutes later, James entered the Hospital Wing again. With a sudden wave of anger, he saw Sirius and Peter standing next to Remus' bed. Remus' eyes were blazing and Sirius looked very angry.

"What are you doing here?" asked James loudly. "Haven't both of you messed things up enough?"

Sirius and Peter spun around.

"Shut the hell up, James!" shouted Sirius. "What did you have to spoil the fun for?"

James stiffened.

"What do you mean 'FUN'?" Do you even know what could have happened down there? Do you know what would have happened to Remus if he had bitten Snape? You're just lucky I got there I time, you moron!" he yelled.

"You just had to act all noble and brave, didn't you? JUST HAD TO!" shouted Sirius back at him.

Remus sat up in his bed with great difficulty.

"Sirius, do you know what happens to werewolves who bite other people? Do you?" Remus spoke quietly, but his voice trembled with rage and hurt and his fists were clenched. "They go to Azkaban, Sirius. AZKABAN! Would you like to go to Azkaban?"

"Well, obviously not –"

"Then why the HELL do you think_ I _would want to go!" yelled Remus.

Everyone was still. Nobody had ever heard Remus raise his voice before, let alone swear.

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment then turned on his heel and walked towards the entrance, taking care to push roughly past James on the way. He stopped at the doorway and turned around. For one brief moment, James and Remus thought he was going to apologise but, "Coming, Peter?" he asked.

Remus' eyes clouded over and James began to see red. Peter hesitated, looking at James and Remus and then at Sirius.

James' temper boiled over.

"Well, GO already. You thought it was funny, so you can damn well LEAVE!" he shouted.

Peter followed Sirius out and slammed the door behind him with a loud BANG. Remus broke down. In one night, his life had almost been changed. What if he had bitten Snape? He could have been on his way to Azkaban right now. James went to comfort him.

None of the boys noticed a shocked looking Madam Pomfrey, who was standing silently at the door of her office.

A/N: Please review guys! Just press that button underneath...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If this were all mine i would be using the name JKR, not the lame excuse that i have in real life...

"_I_ will be putting you into pairs for today's class work," announced Professor McGonagall to the sixth year Gryffindors.

A groan rose from the class. Professor McGonagall glared at them before lowering her eyes to the parchment in front of her. A week had passed since The Fight. A week of torture for the four boys as they purposely ignored each other's group.

"Black and McKinnon. Potter and Evans. (Somewhere from the back of the class came the sound of quiet whooping) Lupin and Prewett. Pettigrew and Jordan." Professor McGonagall called.

A few names later, James and Lily were sitting together (much to Lily's disgust) at a table next to Remus and Gideon Prewett. James kept winking at Lily and mouthing words of wordless excitement to Remus, who was trying not to grin.

"For HEAVEN'S sake, Potter!" whispered Lily angrily, after watching James wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at her. "It's just a classroom exercise!"

"Yes, my _darling _Evans, but it's the first step towards a date…" James trailed off, looking at her hopefully.

But Lily let out a tinkling laugh that made James' stomach flip around. "You must be joking! You seriously think a _classroom exercise _will make me change my mind about you?"

"Well…if you gave it enough thought –"

"Shut up, Potter! Let's just get on with the work!"

"What kind of work do you mean exactly?" James asked mischievously.

"POTTER!" Lily almost shouted.

Meanwhile, Sirius was having a problem.

"Professor? Professor, Marlene isn't here!" he told Professor McGonagall.

"Where is Miss McKinnon?" she asked the class.

"She had to go to the Hospital Wing, Professor," answered Lily. "She needed some Pepper Up Potion."

"Very well, Black. You may join Miss Evan's and Mr Potter's group…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the look on Sirius' face. "Is something the matter, Black?"

"I would rather be in another group, Professor," muttered Sirius.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him. Glancing at the rest of the students, she noticed the stunned looks of the pupils nearby, who had heard what Sirius had said.

"I would never have thought I would see the day when you passed the chance to work with Potter, Black!" she exclaimed.

"Well times change, Professor," Sirius said boldly. As Professor McGonagall looked at the others groups work, he added quietly so she couldn't hear him, "Maybe I've moved onto BETTER things now." He glared maliciously at James, who merely stared back at him.

"Whether you like it or not, Black, you will have to work with Potter and Evans. Their group is the only one left that have not started working – Lily glowered at James – so it will be easier for you to work –"

"But Professor, I'm smart –"

James snorted from his table.

"I can understand the work! Just put me in another –"

"NOW, Black! You've wasted enough time as it is!" Professor McGonagall snapped, losing patience.

Sirius slouched over to Lily and James' table, muttering darkly along the way. He slammed himself into the chair next to Lily and opposite from James. Lily glared at both boys angrily.

"Fine! But I intend to finish this exercise and if either of you mess it up, I'll hex you!" she said, fiercely.

James grinned at her and Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Well then, you shouldn't let James have anything to do. He'd probably make a mess of it!" Sirius said maliciously.

"_What!"_ said James loudly. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him from her desk. "I mean," James continued in a quieter tone. "I happen to be better than you in Transfiguration, Black!"

Lily looked at the two boys in some surprise.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of prank? Pretending to be enemies or something stupid like that?" she asked.

Both James and Sirius ignored her. She shrugged and looked back at the chair they were supposed to be transfiguring.

"Can't resist showing off, can you?" Sirius said suddenly and quietly. "Just like seven nights ago."

James stiffened slightly and glanced at Remus, who was staring fearfully at Sirius. Remus' good sense of hearing had enabled him to hear what Sirius had just said.

"What happened seven nights ago?" asked Lily curiously.

"None of your damn business, Evans!" snapped Sirius.

James instantly bristled.

"Apologise, Black," he said quietly, so Professor McGonagall couldn't hear him. "Apologise to Evans!"

Lily stared at James. Even at this awkward moment she couldn't help noticing how handsome James was. His sparkling hazel eyes, his determined face, his muscular body, his –

"OH MY GOD!" Lily yelled out suddenly. The whole class turned in their seats to look at her. Even James gave her a funny look. Lily's face turned the same shade of red as hair.

"Is there a problem, Miss Evans?" asked Professor McGonagall, frowning.

"Ummm…no, Professor," she answered.

_Only my mental health!_

She wasn't actually falling for James Potter was she? THE James Potter. The arrogant, stuck-up, stupid, childish, handsome, caring, thoughtful –

"NO!" Lily yelled out again. The whole class swivelled around in their seats once again.

"Miss Evans! Really! What is the meaning of this!" shouted Professor McGonagall, walking to the table

"What I mean is…ummm," Lily rambled. "No, Potter. Don't make him apologise. He can do it for himself! Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."

Professor McGonagall returned to her desk, glaring at Lily and the other two boys. A knock came at the door. A first year student walked in. He looked extremely nervous to be in a room full of enormous looking sixth years.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, Professor McGonagall," he said nervously and quickly, then exited the room as fast as he could.

The class burst into laughter.

"I'll only be a few minutes or so I expect. Carry on with your work." Professor McGonagall said and left the room.

"Hmmm…I wonder what was so urgent…" Fabian Prewett said mischievously.

The room was filled with laughter once more. However, three students did not seem to be joining in.

"But Evans, he –" James started.

"Leave it, Potter. It wasn't any of my business anyway." she interrupted.

"See that, James?" Sirius snickered. "I guess Evans' heart lies someway away from you. Maybe a little closer to me…" he trailed off, smiling coldly at James.

"WHAT!" shouted James and Lily at the same time.

"So how about it Evans? You, me and a broom cupboard?" Sirius said, knowing he was getting to James.

"Well, you know what, Black?" Lily said, leaning towards Sirius and batting her eyelashes.

James looked horrified not to mention heartbroken.

"Yes Evans darling? I knew you'd warm up to me sometime. Not to mention –"

SLAP!

The class became deathly silent. No one was joking around anymore. Lily was on her feet, hand raised and glaring death at Sirius.

"You actually think you can win me over with your lame pick-up lines? What the hell are you thinking!" she yelled.

The sight of his beloved Lily slapping Sirius was too much for James to take. He let out a small explosion of laughter.

Sirius rounded on him furiously, his left cheek bearing an angry, red handprint. His anger and embarrassment got the better of him and he suddenly pointed his wand at James.

The whole class gasped, all thoughts of Dumbledore and McGonagall pushed out of their minds.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled.

"Protego!" James shouted, his quidditch reflexes kicking in. Sirius' shot rebounded and hit a jar of shelves that immediately smashed, spraying the classroom with shards of glass.

"James! Stop it! McGonagall will be back soon!" Remus said urgently.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled James, but Sirius deflected the spell.

"James! I mean, Potter! Stop it! Black, don't be so stupid!" Lily yelled.

Curses flew all over the classroom. Lily, Remus and Peter seemed to be the only people trying to stop the fight. The rest of the class were sheltering under their desks.

Suddenly, Remus leapt for James and Peter lunged at Sirius. All four boys went tumbling onto the floor, and their misaimed spells ricocheted around the classroom. Lily was forced to fling herself onto the floor next to the four boys as a jet of orange light came speeding towards her.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!"

The ricocheting jets of light disappeared.

The students looked up to see one Professor Minerva McGonagall standing in the doorway of the classroom. She was shaking with anger and her jade green eyes flashed dangerously. She looked around the room. Tables upended, shelves smashed, windows broken and half the class under their desks. Her eyes came to rest on James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter, who were still lying spread-eagled in the centre of the classroom floor.

All five of them stood up hurriedly under her sharp gaze.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing!" she said in a low voice that trembled with anger. "I leave the room for a few minutes and come back to see this! Sixth years! Duelling in a classroom! I've never heard of anything quite so foolish!"

Her voice rose to a shout.

"Whatever were you thinking? Do you even realise how many people could have gotten injured?"

"But –" Sirius tried.

"Quiet, Black!" she snapped. "What about you, Evans and Lupin? Prefects!"

Lily and Remus went beacon bright red.

"Remus and Lily had noth –"

"Don't make excuses, Potter!"

Lily glanced at James. To her amazement, he actually looked sorry.

"Fifty points each from Gryffindor and two weeks of detention for all of you!"

A groan rose from the class for the second time that day. Two hundred and fifty points lost in one go.

The end-of-class bell rang and all the students, apart from the Marauders and Lily, ran out of the room, muttering angrily.

No one spoke. Professor McGonagall eyed each of them purposely before saying, 'What has gotten into you four boys this past week? You won't talk or even look at each other!"

James, Sirius and Remus stared at their Professor. Peter looked down at the floor, unable to take the 'McGonagall stare' as they called it.

Silence.

'Very well. If you four must carry on in this childish manner, so be it. But, if I get any other sign or word of duelling in classes or anywhere else, all five of you will get more than a detention. I am very disappointed in all five of you. Especially you, Miss Evans."

Lily hung her head.

"Do I make myself clear?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor," five voices rang through the room.

"Good. You may leave."

The five of them exited the room quietly, each of them submerged in their own pool of thought.

James

"_HA! Sirius deserved that slap! That handprint won't disappear for a few days at the most! I can't believe he actually tried to take ME on. The No.1 dueller! Well, he got his reward."_

Lily

"_Fifty points taken AND two weeks of detention! There goes my perfect record. This is all Potter and Black's fault. Them and their stupid fight. Well, actually, James – I mean – Potter, did try to bail Remus and me out…No Lily! Potter equals Bad! Get that into your head!"_

Peter

"_I always get in trouble for things that I didn't do. Always being pushed around by the others! I want to be with James and Remus again. I can tell Sirius doesn't really like me. But I can't really choose sides like that between my friends, can I?"_

Remus

"_Sirius wouldn't have told my secret to the whole class, would he? I can trust him, can't I? I'm a prefect and a werewolf. I lead a double life. I'm the one who caused all of this in the first place. Me and my problem. Why did it have to be me?"_

Sirius

"_He will pay. James Harold Potter will pay for making me – The Sirius Black – look stupid. You better watch your back Potter…you better watch it."_

A/N: There you go dear readers. Hope you enjoyed that. Please review. I was wonderng whether you want me to make Lily find out about Remus' condition or not. Let me know!


End file.
